Circle of friends
by S-SpecialK
Summary: Everyone has problems. Each person is left out from the group of friends that surround them at school. To not be popular to not fit in, to bear loneliness is difficult. Soon they'll realize that they found their place, once they find each other. HAITUS
1. Just Standing in the Shadow

_Circle of Friends_

_Summary: __(based on a song by Jay Legaspi). Everyone has problems about themselves. Each person is left out from the group of friends that surround them at school. To not be popular; to not fit in, to bear loneliness is difficult. But soon they'll realize that they found their place, once they find each other. (Songfic)

* * *

_

_Pairings: There are really no pairings. This is more based on Friendship but I'll give hints of them._ ;)

* * *

_Disclaimer: I absolutely have no right to Naruto which is rightfully owned by Masashi-dono or the song Social Geometry which is rightfully owned by __Jay Legaspi

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Just Standing in the Shadows

-------------------------------------

I'm not really the type to get involved, I don't want to be noticed, so let me sit in the sidelines, until someone can recognize me, and like me for who I am.

-------------------------------------

Again, I was leaning at the sidelines, watching the skies in complete boredom. Turning my attention, to the people just standing by and walking past me; I could hear a few giggles, and see some girls blushed in my direction.

Sure they might say I'm "Handsome," or "Good looking," but once they get to know me, they'll want to leave me, because I'm not that great. I'm not perfect. I'm not strong enough. I hate myself for it. I still need to be more powerful than I am right now. I'm not really, as some people say, a "Lady's Man."

A person like me might seem really popular but really, the absolute bottom of the social scale. I hate them all. They only like me for my wealthy family and looks. It disgusts me and sickens me. They should just go after my brother. Sigh.

Before, no one would even look at me when I was younger. Now, look, I have half of this city's female population after me. I want to sit on the sidelines. I hate my life.

Midnight paints the wall along with tinted lamplight  
I'm  
amidst the lines of bass and conversation

I have no trustworthy friends on my side, and everything is bullshit. I just want to be unnoticed from those who don't even actually care and to be noticed by those you do. It's a simple request, but money can't buy that. Not all the riches in the world could ever buy that. You can never buy friendship or love.

I continue to walk down this path of loneliness to see others all happy and hanging out with each other each passing day. Each smiling face I see, a complete opposite of my frown, I envy them. At least they are happy...

her line of sight invites as she passes by  
with "take-me-to-the-bedroom" eyes  
she comes close  
clothes just like a second skin  
slowly stepping in she winks  
and ticks her hips with pursing lips and  
he's lucky  
to pull her to his side  


A heavy sigh escapes me as I push myself from the wall and continue home. I watch those happy people and realize I'm the one on the sidelines…I'm in the shadow…that lonely darkness. I'm set in a safe distant away from others. I don't let anyone in my heart or get close to me. I guess I'm the TRUE idiot. Life is difficult when you don't have anyone to be with.

leaving me to write the scene  
from a safer distance set for me  


I may be rich; I may have more than anyone could want; but there is one thing I can never have just by buying it with a lot of cash…

A true friend…

A family I can actually open my mind and heart to…

Someone who can save me from this darkness; to find me…

That's all I want…but I'll continue to wait and stand in the shadows until someone can be able to find me and notice me fro who I really am…as not the rich person but for me….Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

_A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one! Thank you for all that's read. I'll post the next one up ASAP I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's really short at the moment but yea. It was really hard to fit Sasuke fro this stanza of the song. I mean REALLY tough. Oo. So, no flames!!! Have a nice day!_


	2. I've Only Failed in One Subject

_Circle of Friends_

Summary: (based on a song by Jay Legaspi). Everyone has problems about themselves. Each person is left out from the group of friends that surround them at school. To not be popular; to not fit in, to bear loneliness is difficult. But soon they'll realize that they found their place, once they find each other.

* * *

Pairings: There are really no pairings. This is more based on Friendship but I'll give hints of them. ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: I absolutely have no right to Naruto which is rightfully owned by Masashi-dono or the song Social Geometry which is rightfully owned by Jay Legaspi 

A/N: and just to let you know as you are reading the story, there is NO hints of a SakuIno pairing, okay?

* * *

Chapter 2: I've Only Failed in One Subject

I sit on the side of the school steps...watching everyone walk home in groups, but me? Well, I walk home...alone just like any other day. It's not fair. Everyone's smiling and all happy. Yet...here I am...miserable. There's no one to talk to...No one to even say goodbye to. Who would want to be friends with a person like me? A freaking teacher's pet and a nerd? No one...just no one. I'm only disgusted with myself right now that I can't even stand it!! It almost makes me want to cry. No one would even have a thought of accepting me

My emerald green eyes begin to dull out noticing the rain that soon began to fall. Screams and laughter of their surprise of sudden rain fall fill the humid air. They still smile...all of them. Looking to my right and left I can still see those smiles going away to their homes. Looking straight, I notice nothing. Not a single person on that empty sidewalk. Everyone left it already rushing home. That's just like me...I'm just like that sidewalk; nothing outside and empty inside. That's how I feel...I'm sure that's also what people think of me...nothing.

However, I need to get home right now. Looking inside my backpack that lied right next to me, I searched for something but I didn't have it. "No umbrella," I mumbled to myself angrily. Oh well; walking in the rain it is. Oh boy, it's been getting heavier since I last looked up (A/N: which was like ten seconds ago.) Sighing, I picked up my backpack and entered the unmerciful, pouring rain.

My clothes felt heavy and almost felt like a second layer of skin. Messy pink strands fell on my face...though it would've been a real mess if it wasn't for the single red ribbon that tied my hair. Though I was already soaking wet in only five minutes since I started walking. Just then a cool breeze swept past me. 'Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!' I angrily thought as I shivered as each breeze passed by me, thrashing away in my face.

Once I got home, I quickly changed out of these drenched clothes and sat in the living room. No one besides me has been in this room in years. My parents are out on an journey around the world. They already discarded me completely. I'm only a forgotten memory to them. Tears swelled up in my eyes remembering good times from what seems so long ago. My friends who moved away...my parents who forgot about their only daughter...must I continue?

_

* * *

_

I've noticed a trend that says that  
squares don't fit in circles of friends  
a case of failed...

_

* * *

_

_Ten Years Ago _

_"Hey! You're that girl that everyone's talking about," a small girl who was no older than seven stated. She crouched down in front of another girl with short cherry blossom colored hair flinching as she got closer. Her emerald eyes were covered with messy pink strands that splattered all over her face. From what the girl who sat in front of the pink girl could tell, is that this little pink headed girl was crying her eyes out._

_"W-who are you?" she stammered through her sobs._

_"I'm Yamanaka Ino," the girl stated proudly. Her blond hair was just about the same length as the pink headed one, which was up to her neck. A single clip held her bangs from falling on her face. Sapphire eyes gleamed under the bright sunlight that fell from the heavens up above. Smiling, she asked, "What's yours?" A mumbled response was all that she got. "Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Speak up!" Ino tried to encourage her to speak out loud_

_"...Haruno Sakura!!" the pink girl yelled out. Ino was taken aback at her tone of voice. A blush stained her face realizing how loud she actually was and went back to the soft, shy voice it was earlier. "I'm Haruno Sakura," she quietly spoke bringing her knees closer to her chest._

_"So you're the girl they keep calling "Billboard Brow" and pick on," she stated staring at Sakura's bruises on her arms and the dirt all over her face. "But I can't help notice that you do have a high forehead; so, of course other kids will tease you" she softly spoke with her eyes softening as she tapped her forehead lightly. "And you hide behind all that hair...like a sheepdog...or a shy little ghost." Brushing off her hair from her tear stained face, she was surprised and smiled warmly. "Hey Sakura, meet me her again tomorrow, okay? I'll make it worth your while so don't make me wait for nothing!" Ino grinned._

_"O-okay..." Sakura stuttered; unsure if she could trust the blond head._

_Next Day_

_Sakura met Ino at the same spot just as she was told. Running up to the meeting place, she saw a smiling Ino waiting for her. "Glad you can make it Sakura-chan!" she waved happily. _

_Sakura walked up to her waving a little and stared curiously asking nervously, "Why did you want to meet me again?"_

_"Well, I have a gift for you Sakura-chan"_

_"Huh? Wait...we just met Ino-chan," she flustered._

_"It's no biggie. Now Close your eyes, okay?" Ino instructed with a smile. Sakura did as she was told without a single complaint. She felt her hair being pulled up and her hair moving away from her face. She was about to ask Ino something but her voice interrupted saying, "You can open them now!"_

_Complete pride of a job well done could be seen on the blond's face. A mirror was held in front of the pink girl as she blushed noticing her huge forehead was showing now that her hair isn't in front of her face like usual because of a single crimson red ribbon._

_"It's much cuter like this, Sakura. You can keep the ribbon too."_

_"T-thanks...but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"People can see my forehead!" she blushed._

_"The only reason they tease you about it, is because you've made it obvious you're sensitive about it. Don't' play their game. Show it off! Let the world see that pretty face! Strike a pose!!"_

_"Ino-chan..."

* * *

_I curled in a ball hugging my knees. Remembering hurt. More memories flooded my mind...

_

* * *

_

Eight Years Later

"Umm...Ino-chan..." an fourteen year old and more confident Sakura began. Her pink hair was now a bit more than shoulder length still being held by that ribbon given to her years ago.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Ino wondered completely puzzled by her best friend's behavior.

"I heard someone saying that..." she slowly began.

"Saying what?" Ino smiled as she let Sakura take her time with what she had to say.

"That you are going out with the boy I've liked for awhile now..." Her bangs covered her face so the blond couldn't see what she felt. Though, before she put her head down, Sakura noticed the slight panic look on her face.

"What? Sakura-chan...I have...but-"

"Why didn't you tell me, Ino?" She dropped the '-chan' from her name. Oh, she was dead serious. "I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other..."

"I-I didn't m-" Ino tried to stutter. Though when she tried to put a hand on the pink girl's shoulder, Sakura slapped it away. Stunned by her action, tears began to swell in her eyes.

"How could you betray me like that Ino?!" Sakura looked up and faced her; tears fell from those big emerald orbs. "Why?!"

"S-Sakura-chan I..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Fine! Don't listen to what I have to say! We're not friends anymore!! I don't ever want to see you!" Ino surprisingly shouted at her. Tears still fell from those glassy emerald orbs as she stared...she was just stunned.

Looking up again at Ino she whispered, "F-Fine...then we're not friends..." and with that Sakura turned away and began to slowly walk away from the scene. Once she was out of Ino's sight, she began to run away, crying even harder. However, what Sakura didn't know, is that Ino was still there crying just as hard as she was.

They both lost their best friend...wait I mean...they lost their ex-best friend...

Each other.

* * *

What the hell was I thinking back then?! I lost my absolute first and best friends over some guy...and it wasn't too long after that Ino moved away and we still didn't talk to one another. I've regretted that for a long time now. She was the only friend I had...no one else would want to befriend me. So, I was alone up till now.

* * *

...social geometry  
...social geometry

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura. I may be a straight A student. Very smart in any situation. Honor rolls fill my house...but no matter how hard I try I always fail one subject...just one. The most difficult subject to me...It's not math, science, or anything like that; it's something outside of school...

"I'm a case of failed...Social Geometry..."


	3. I'm Just a Slow Fool

_Circle of Friends_

_Summary: (based on a song by Jay Legaspi). Everyone has problems about themselves. Each person is left out from the group of friends that surround them at school. To not be popular; to not fit in, to bear loneliness is difficult. But soon they'll realize that they found their place, once they find each other. (Songfic)

* * *

_

_Pairings: There are really no pairings. This is more based on Friendship but I'll give hints of them._ ;)

* * *

_Disclaimer: Me have no right to Naruto or the song; that's final –cries-

* * *

_

Chapter 3: I'm Just Slow Fool

"Hey!" I grinned. Spiky blond hair could be seen in the distance compared the azure blue sky which was the same color as my bright eyes. Some people waved back to me and I smiled with my same stupid grin.

They treated me nicely...but I can still hear their whispers. I can always hear their lies...and I can also hear their truths. Last week, they called me their friend, but behind my back...they say things like, "What the hell is he even doing here?!" They hated me with all their heart, and that hurt me more than anything and it _is_ sickening. To deceive someone is horrible.

Out of all my years of being alive, I never met one person who would smile to me. I-I mean that they do smile, but it's never a genuine smile...they are all forcing it out. Others don't even try; they give me glares and looks of pure hatred. No one would even spare me a second glance. They can't bear to because of their strong hatred for me. So, every night, I'm always wondering the same thing and falling to a restless sleep:

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

_Please don't lie to me anymore.

* * *

_

I seemed like I could belong with a huge group of friends...My smiles would always shine and a grin is always held on my face. My eyes would always stay bright...However, I know that I don't. To tell you the truth, I was always alone since the very first time I was brought to this earth. Well...not exactly since the _very _first, but I didn't even have a single _true _friend and I understood loneliness so well...So very Well.

My family was already long gone. I have no mother. I have no father. I have no siblings. I am already alone.

My father was from the police force and my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was beside him. That's where they first met, and then I was finally in the picture later on. I can still faintly remember a warm feeling that aroused in my heart I had from so long ago...but all that's gone now. It's all long gone. I still wish I could return to those times so I can feel those same feelings again.

It has been so cold...so very cold

_...and so very lonely..._

_

* * *

_

I hate being alone...no one is there...no one except you.

* * *

_See, I know the shame of smiles  
and waving hi...  
to someone who meant to greet the one behind you

* * *

_

So...How did someone like me make it out there in this cold world? Even I have no clue to that. So all I could do is move on, and stay wondering, never receiving an answer.

"Did you see that Uzumaki brat?!"

"Yeah, I know! Who does that kid think he is? He'll never belong. He doesn't even deserve to live."

I could only give sad quick glances at those people and turn away, putting the stupid grin back on my face.

Ahead of me, I caught a glimpse of a smiling person, and it looked like it was towards me. A smile came to me as a waved back, but immediately stopped as I saw who that person was really waving to and looked down in shame. The two glare at me after having a laugh and a quick joke on how idiotic I must have looked. I never felt so stupid in my entire life.

I wanted to get rid of this feeling. I want it to disappear.

* * *

_And how...slow...  
motion can be in a scene  
where every move you make fills something intimate  
with huge mistakes

* * *

_

Never looking back, I'm always looking forward, and I'm always looking for light. However, if you actually pay attention to my actions, I'm always mouthing off. I seem to be fearless when I do.

I never run away, though, I'm actually always terrified. I force myself to stay put in the place I want to run away from most. I yell when I'm scared or nervous. I can never help it...That makes me feel so stupid for doing those things later on. When I'm home, I fall to my knees, shaking, and I can never stop.

Questions always come up in my mind. Questions fill it...many unanswered questions...so many, so many. They'll never leave me alone till I find those answers, but it's impossible to search for them when I already know them. Though, I never admit it. I always run away from the truth.

I'm a coward...a coward who doesn't want to face what the world really is like. Shielding myself from something I'm already aware of hurting me. I can't face them I can't!! I know I boldly said those words...However, I'm only talk. I can never back up my words because...because...I never had someone to be there with me, to encourage me, that I can't. I hate myself for being so weak!!

_

* * *

_

I never run away! I won't EVER go back on my word! That's my way!!

* * *

_And I'd be great if people liked  
the "loud-when-nervous" kind of type  
but no one always sees that always justified

* * *

_

Most people would laugh at that reason; they would say that I'm the biggest coward they've met. No one would reach out for me. Not a single person would just hold me like a mother and a father and tell me "It is okay" or "It's alright if you are scared." No...I'll never hear those comforting words I've longed for along with a sweet smile.

No one can see through me. No one can see my true desires.

_

* * *

Consider me one awkward night personified  
a record scratched that plays this fool  
in stereo and endless loops

* * *

_

However, since no one will notice, I will continue to act like a big shot. I will continue to smile happily. I'll grin, laugh, and hide all my negative emotions. I'll mouth off and seem utterly fearless. No one will ever see through my masks, my façade. And I'll repeat the process over and over.

...but...I want someone to. I want someone to rip this mask off and shatter it to a billion pieces. I want them to turn it to dust. I want to be able to cry my heart out and let it wash away my sadness. I want them to finally break my façade for good, so I'll finally stop acting and show _true _smiles.

So, until then, I'll continue what I have always been doing and wait. I'll stay as the slow, big mouthed fool I have always been. Then, when someone finds me, they'll finally see what I truly feel in my heart.

* * *

"_It's a boy!!"_

_**Soft cries of the new born baby filled the air as the newly formed family had smiles on their faces looking at their first son.**_

"_So, what are you two going to name him?"_

_**The couple nodded at each other and the father spoke up.**_

"_Me and Kushina-chan decided a name a few days ago if it was a boy."_

_**A warm hearted smile was formed on the mother's lips and she nodded. Her sweet voice filled the room.**_

"_Yes...the two of us decided to name the child Uzumaki Naruto..."_

_**Bright blue eyes sparkled as the child opened his eyes once his crying calmed a bit. Three slashes on each cheek and a little of spiky blond locks could be seen. Tears were still in his eyes. She hugged the small child cradled in her arms.**_

"_Shh...shh...It's alright. Mama is here and so is Papa. It's alright...we are here and will always be. Mama and Papa love you. It's okay..."_

_**The small boy yawned and snuggled in his mother's arms and his lips almost looked like it formed a small smile. The man and his wife were both happy.**_

"_I guess our lives will be a whole lot better with Naruto-kun now in our little family, huh, Kushina-chan?"_

"_Yes...yes it will."

* * *

_

**Author's Note:

* * *

**

Well...another chapter is done! How did you like Naruto's chapter :) I feel sort of accomplished. Okay about the whole "Godspeed" thing, I'm not updating "High School Troubles" till I finish that story. It was supposed to be done a few weeks ago, but my brother got the ending part deleted. Yes...the 10-page-ending, aka Part 2 and final part of finishing my story, got erased.

And you know what my brother told me once it was deleted and I was screaming at the top of my lungs? And I quote, "Oh well..."So I've been thinking of making it a two-shot in stead of a one-shot. Might make things go faster. I was also on the edge of giving it up. -Cries- Do you think I should do that instead? Tell me what you think.

Oh yeah, I've some up with a new story. It's called "Minus One" Here's the details on the story:

Minus One_ We were always a group. We would never separate that was our decision. Always, we'd be there for each other. We will live together, we will smile together, be happy, sad, and we will die together...but what ever happens, we won't leave the other alone..."don't leave me here by myself"_

_So, I'm curious if I should make this a Naruto fic or an Ouran High School fic.__ Personally, I think it should be an Ouran fic, but what do __**you**__ want it to be? Tell me!! Well that's because, I have no clue at all._

_Okay, till next time!_

_Usagi-chan_

_AKA_

_The Lonely Night Rain14_


End file.
